Barry and Lucas and DawnPlatina More than Friends
by Squirtle-Chan
Summary: Barry and Lucas seacretly have a huge crush on Dawn. Follow the three on their Journey through Sinnoh as they find out the unimaginable and Mysterious truth about Dawns past but can they take it when finding out will they still protect her. READ Kay Kay!
1. Our Vary First Pokemon composition

**Barry and Lucas and Dawn/Platinum More than Friends**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pokemon in this story. And just so you know the Barry and Lucas in this story has a little bit less personality.

Chapter 1

Our Vary First Pokemon composition

"Mrs. Berlitz. Where's Dawn?" A cute blond haired boy wearing a orange and white striped shirt and tan pants said to my mom

"Oh Barry! Lucas! How nice to see you Dawn is in the......" She trailed off

"In the what?" Lucas my other somewhat naive black haired best friend

"In the shower at the moment."

"Oh okay we'll wait in her room if that is OK."

"Oh all right but tell Dawn first." She encouraged

"Kay" Barry said going up

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Dawn it's me Barry."

"and me, too. Dawn it's Lucas!"

"Oh hey Barry! Lucas I'll be out in a sec go wait in my room K." I shouted trough the door

"Alright!" They said

**My Room**

Two minutes later

"Barry. Lucas." I said walking in wrapped in towel

"D...........................Da.......................................Dawn." They said looking at me grinning and blushing

"Sorry I forgot I needed some clothes."I Blushed

"Oh Well we'll just wait out side your door then." Barry said still grinning

Wow. Hot. Barry thought

Nice. Lucas thought

Hm.......... howl about this. I thought as I grabbed a black sleeveless low-cut top with spikes at the bottom and a white under shirt with spikes at the top. I also grabbed a short pink skirt and a pair of black nee socks and a pair of pink and white socks.

" you two can come in now." I said

"Kay." Lucas said coming in

I was brushing my long blue hair and placing my yellowish gold hair clips in my hair

"So why'd you come over Barry?"

"Just wanted to."

"Hey can you pass me my hat Lucas?"

"Kay" He said giving it to me

"Thanks." I put on my white baggie with the pink poke-ball symbol on it

"So................. How do you like my outfit you two?" I said posing in a vary sexy way well at least from Barry and maybe Lucas's point of view it was

They blushed

"It's Cute on you." they said

"You know that Rowan guy he sent me my trainers license today I just got it n the mail today have you gotten yours yet?" I said

"Ya we got ours." he meaning Lucas smiled his always goofy smile "You want to go get your Pokemon with us?"

"OK lets go."

They went down stairs

"Mom! We are going to get our Pokemon today and I may not be coming home if you know what I mean."

"Goodbye Barry, Lucas, Dawn I'll miss you three always being around."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Mrs. B."Barry said

"Bye Mrs. Berlitz!" He waved

**That Night**

"Barry how long until we get to Sandgem Town?"

"Well Dawn we should be there by 12 tomorrow."

"Lucas Barr I'm tired can we go to sleep?" I asked and yawned

"We could but your dad has our camping gear in Sandgem Dawn."Lucas

"Well why don't we sleep under that big oak tree." I suggested

"OK." they said sitting under the big oak

I sat down next to them and started to shiver

They noticed

"Hey you OK Dawn?" they asked me

"I....I'm. J.....Ju....Just. Fi...Fine. B.....Ba......Barr......Barry. L...Luc.....Lucus." I struggled to say as I cuddled up to them to keep warm. My head between Lucas and Barry's laps. At that moment I drifted to sleep.

They soon fell asleep, too.

**6 or 7 in the morning**

_'Hm...........Since when has my pillow been blue and badge.'_ I thought as I opened my eyes

"So now sleeping beauty awakens from her long and peaceful slumber. Morning Dawn." Barry teased

At that moment my body became more alert and I jolted up and hid my now crimson face

I have been sleeping on Barry and Lucas's laps all night. I thought

"Don't fell bad we were both a little cold and I guess each other were the warmest things we could find at the moment." Lucas laughed none of us not even him understanding what he just said

"Awkward. Well we should get going." I said grabbing their hands

**Sandgem town**

"Dee is that the lab your dad works at?"Barr asked

"Ya."

"Cool Lets go Da..............." Lucas was interrupted by my shrieking

"Let go! Let go of me! Barry! Lucas! Help me."

"DAWN."they gasped

"Oh don't be like that little one. I will just need to give you to....................What? What are you doing boy?" The odd man wearing some weird space suit with the letter G asked Barry and Lucas well actually more like yelled vary angry at what Barry was doing as Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest in a defensive position to keep me safe " We need to give her to our boss."

I then felt uneasy like I should go with them.

"Well too bad she is already booked so go away." Lucas said his arms wrapped me in a even tighter unbreakable bind

"OH Well …...................................Um...." Space dude then ran off

"Dawn you OK." he whispered in my ear before he let go on me the red face girl in his arms

I nodded

Their is so strong and tough and so daring I just know they'll will accomplish their dreams. I thought as we walked inside

The first thing I saw was my Daddy helping out Prof. Rowan.

"Daddy!" I said running up to hug him, but this feeling never left

"Princess!" he said as he twirled me around in circles

Barry and Lucas just watched us hug

"So are you here to get your Pokemon?" A bit of a husky voice said

It was Prof. Rowan

"Yes Sir." I said

"Well come and chose."

We nodded

I walked up to the table with the Pokemon on it on the table there was a CHIMPCHAR, a TURTWIG, and a PIPLUP.

The female PIPLUP hopped into my arms.

I smiled and chose PIPLUP

"PIPLUP'S My chose."

"OKAY you can name her if you want."

"So howl about I name you.................... Princess."

She piped happily

Barry's Pokemon chose him to but his was the CHIMPCHAR and named his Chimp-lord and Lucas's was a TURTWIG named Mega

Rowan gave us Pokedex's

"WE GOT THEM DAWN WE GOT THEM." Barry said happily

"Ya now lets accomplish our dreams." Lucas said as we all high fived

I nodded

_'I just know that we will accomplish our dreams wherever it may take us Barry your going to win everything and become the greatest trainer ever and Lucas I believe in what ever you do but I hope you never lose your sense of wonder and never take one single breath for granted but me top coordinator is my dream and it will come true weather anyone believes in me or not.' I thought_

**Little do any of them know that surprise attack by the space man could have been life or death for our heroes if it was meant to do any harm to Dawn.**

**Weird headquarter place**

"I failed to retrieve the girl she had some people their to help."

"No worries this was just a miner set back we will win soon but not soon enough."

"Thank you Boss I will not fail again."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaaaahhhhhhha." The Boss man chucked 

I think I could have done better


	2. My Best Friend's are so Perverted

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything but I do have the video games. Oh did I mention I'm a girl.**

**Chapter 2 **

**My Best Friend's are so Perverted**

"Hey Daddy look at my PIPLUP." I said showing my dad my new Pokemon

"Ah...So you chose PIPLUP a fine choice she is my little baby princess." he said in a babyish ton of voice then kissing me on the top of my head

"Daddy." I wined trying to get him stop embarrassing me in front of Barry and Lucas

Barry just chuckled

"OK OK Dawn. So Barry you three are traveling together I assume?" He said hoping they would keep me safe

He nodded yes

"Well then you two better take care of my little girl alright."

"So Daddy you got the camping equipment?"

"Yes Hon it's over in the storage closet can you get it?" 

"OKAY Daddy."

Hm.............oh there it is. I thought

There went my good day with a thud the equipment fell on me and I was on the ground I heard a small crack sound I was pretty sure it wasn't a bone but my ankle did hurt a little but probably because I fell

"Daddy..............!"sob, I said trying to hold back sobs then I burst out crying

"Princess princess are you OKAY."

I nodded yes "I'm fine I guess daddy."

Barry didn't seem so surprised the equipment fell on me I am known a deathtrap girl oh also people say I should have been a blond so ya.

"Nothing hurts?"

"Nope."

"Well that's good."

**30 minutes later**

"Well I packed your things up so I guess your leaving." Daddy said giving me a farewell hug

"Ya bye."

We walked away waving goodbye

"So we head strait to Jubilife city from here." Barry said

"OK." Lucas and me said lagging behind

Then Barry Barr gasped (Barry Barr Is Dawn's nickname for Barry but never told him about it)

"Whats the mater Ba.........................oh....not good." Lucky Lucas panicked (Dawn's nickname for Lucas but never told him about it either)

"ARIODOS!" A angry ARIODOS growled

It shot a vary powerful move at us

"Oh.....No It's Hyper Beam!" We yelled flying in different directions

"Dawn, Lucas!" Barry yelled

"Barry!" Lucas and I yelled holding on too each other as we all went flying Barry towards Sandgem town us towards the lake

We we landed with a splash into the lake Lucas saved me though. I was also way past Knocked Out.

5 minutes later

"Dawn. Dawn. Wake up. Please. Please wake up. Dawn Dawn." I faintly heard Lucas beg as he put his ear to my chest he could barely hear my heart beat "Don't leave me Dawn." I heard sad sobs and felt teardrops hit my face Lucas was crying "Think about Princess think." he sobbed again

_'He's crying for me but why life wouldn't be very different if I were to die but Princess would miss me...' I thought_

"What about your Mom your Dad!"

_'Mummy. Daddy they'd miss me too and I'd miss them.' I thought crying out of the pain of my heart speed up painfully I finally gasped in pain and started to cry_

Lucas noticed tears fall down my face and the gasp "Dawn Please you can't die at least not now."

_'I can't try anymore Lucky I...I'm too weak!' I wanted to scream at him_

"We, Barry and" he paused

_'Help me Lucas.'_

"and Me they need you I need you so please don't leave." he held on to me

He held me as if I was a baby even though he held me by my bottom I wasn't embarrassed.

_'But I'm still too weak for you to even care about Lucas I'm much too weak.'_

But then something unthinkingly started rubbing my bottom I then barely opened my eyes when I knew he wasn't looking at me I saw his bright crimson face then I fell bake asleep only to be awaken by Barry.

"Lucas. Dawn." I think I might have heard Barry gasp because he fond us right in the middle of him stroking my bottom "Lucas how dare you touch her like that she's only like our best friend. You are being such a freakin pervert right now let alone idiotic how do you think Dawn would feel if.......if she knew you did this she might, might never speak to you again don't you understand you could ruin our friendship if she ever found out."

_'Barry do you think I can't feel him doing this?'_

"Dude I was just holding her and it seemed like a good idea at the time to stroke her butt it's not as bad as you make it seem. I saved her life Barry."

"What happened?"

_'He saved my life idiot.'_

"She was drowning Barry we fell in that lake over there."

"Hmpt PERVERT!"

_'He is a Pervert.' I agreed _

"Barry please I know for a fact you've touched Dawn's chest last summer at Lake Varity." Lucas said

"Hey that was a total accident I tripped and fell." Barry said

"I also know you looked at her butt when she walks although I have done the same."

Barry blushed crimson

_'They What? That blond,hazel eyed Perv and that and blue-black haired, blue eyed PERV they are so mean!' I thought enraged at the thought 'They might be perverts but their mine sadly although.....'_

"To Shay!" He said

_'I am still going to kill them one day.' _

" Shush she's waking up!" He begged as I stirred in his arms then my eyes opened

_'OH YES I AM! PERVERTS!' I laughed in my head _

Hasta la vista every body!


	3. Fight

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Chapter 3**

**Fight**

"Dawn you okay?" Lucas asked

I let the convocation they had pass I mean I am pretty adorable.

"Ya Dawn you OK?" Barry asked

"I really hate ARIADOS'S." I laughed pretending like I knew nothing

"Us too." Barry and Lucas looked at each other laughing and nodding

But I was looking at some men in the forest in the same space suits as the guy in Sandgem Town.

_'Why do I fell so safe when I know somethings up.'_

I could barely hear one of them say "Is that her over there?"

I also heard a quick "Ya." then they snuck over when he boys looked away me not even paying attention at this point until again one of them grabbed me from the bushes because I was sitting near it farther away from the guys.

"Listen little girl I will let you go when we get onto the helicopter what we want got it now no screaming or I will hurt your friends." One threatened

Then it was silent until I heard the panicked gasps of my friends

"Lucas where's Dawn?"

"I don't know."

I closed my eyes and thought of what I would love to scream.

_'Lucas. Barry. I am right in front of you so please help me.' _

Then I heard someone looking trough the bushes and it was not the space men it was Lucas and Barry.

"Hey you let her go!" They shouted

"Make us squirts." The other laughed

I opened my eyes that were tearing up as they talked then closed them

The man then pulled me closer then let go as he fell backwards, someone then yanked me up before I even had a chance to touch the ground

I was in somebody's arms before I knew it.

I opened my eyes to see Lucas holding me protectively in his arms as I began to cry into his chest as Barry finished the space people off

"Dawn you're okay now no ones going to hurt you. Don't cry. Please, please don't cry." Both of them said

Barry set up camp and I fell fast asleep in Lucas's arms and I then thought _'why do these people want with me?'_

"Dawn's really something." Barry said

"Ya."

**Weird Headquarter Place**

"Sir the people keep stopping us from getting her to you."

"It's fine I will get her sooner or later." He laughed evilly

Short I know well I am sick right now so I'm tired.


	4. Team Galactic Tears

**Now listen here in this part of the story Dawn will be narrating and when ever there is some italicized words with out ' ' around them that means Dawn has paused the story to tell y'all something. Read the italicized words.**

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Chapter 4**

**Team Galactic Tears**

I Smiled as the boys talked then thought_ 'Who...? Who were those men?'_

I then thought about something random _'Why don't I look anything like my mom or dad?' _The truth was I looked nothing like my mom nor dad, I have blue hair and blue eyes but my parents have red hair Blackish eyes. I then woke up and got up.

The boys got packed up and we where on the road.

**Three weeks later**

_In the past several weeks we finally made it to Jubilife City, got a free map of Sinnoh, Poketch (Pokemon watches), I won my first contest hands down, we went to Oreburgh City, and Barry and Lucas won their first Sinnoh League Gym Badges. Oh we also caught a few new Pokemon on the way. Without any more interferences. I wish it was like this when we had to go back to Jubilife City that's where the real adventure starts. We did all that stuff like Jubilife City, the free map, Poketch, my first contest win, Oreburgh City, and Barry and Lucas first Sinnoh League Gym win which was fun but well just look and see. _

"What? What do you mean?" I stumbled over my words backing away horrified

"Like I said your..."

_Okay stop, stop the scene. Let me help you all here. I'll take y'all back to when this all started. _

_This morning 9:56 am_

"Barry have we made it to Jubilife City yet?..." Me and Lucas wined

"No." He said for maybe about the 1,000th time today

**About a hour of walking and wining later**

"Okay were... whoa what happened here?" Barry gasped at what he saw a bunch of those Space men people running around

"Kids Kids!" Looker a International Police man yelled (Met over the time I skipped over in Jubilife City first time there.)

"Looker." I gasped "What? What happened?"

"Team Galactic has taken over the city."

"Whats Team Galactic?" The boys asked

_'That name Galactic why dose my heart hurt so bad I'm felling sorrow should I tell the guys.' _I then looked at the confused faces_ 'No I'll tell them when they can understand.'_

"Are they those weird space dudes?"

Looker nodded

"Lets beat these clowns guys." Barry said

I then felt like I wanted to punch him _'Why am I so mad at him now.'_

**A bunch of beaten up Galactic Grunts later **

_We were finally at the end were the head of the mission was some man who called himself Commander Saturn. Wait Saturn I remember that name from somewhere. He wore a cool looking space like outfit and his hair was about the same color an mine and so were his eyes. So familiar so homey._

"Hello Dawn." he whispered only loud enough for me to here

I then had a strange vision

**Vision**

"Mom. Dad let me see her please." A little boy about eight pleaded

"A moment Saturn she's waking up." A man with light blue hair and my colored eyes said looking at the boy "So honey what are we going to name her?"

"Platinum." A lady who looked exactly like me but older

"Mommy can we call her Dawn?" Saturn pleaded

"Aw... Dawn what a pretty name I love it."she said "From now on her name will be Platinum Dawn Galactic."

"But honey we don't have enough money to have two children at the moment we have to put her up for adoption so sad really because she's so pretty I envy the people who get to raise our daughter." He then started to cry "But it's for the best right? I hope."

The lady nodded crying

The boy frowned sadly saying "But I'll sure miss having a little sister."

**Vision End**

"Saturn was it leave Jubilife City now." Barry ordered

"I'll leave if you, your International Policeman, and your friend with the red hat win in a battle."

They nodded

**Battle over**

_The Battle was over and the three boys laid there unconscious. Saturn had won._

"Everyone leave take the boys and man away I want to talk to the girl."

"Yes sir." then everyone was gone the boys, the grunts, everyone but me and and the familiar man

"So Dawn do you remember me?"

"Sorta it feels like I should."

"Do you know your full name?"

"Dawn Berlitz."

He frowned saying "Do you look like you parents?"

"No."

"Do you live with your birth parents?"

"I... I don't know."

"Do you want to know?"

"Y...Yes."

He pulled out a picture and showed it to me the people from my vision the boy, the man, the woman, the infant.

"Did you have that vision of this family?"

I couldn't talk so I nodded afraid

"Hello little sister."

"What? What do you mean?" I stumbled over my words backing away horrified

"Like I said your my baby sister."

_And that's how I ended up here freaky hah I know. My life at the moment is jacked up so sad._

"No, No I'm not. Please just tell those people to leave me and my friends alone." I denied stumbling

"Yes you are your Platinum Dawn Galactic."

A sentence from my vision kept ringing in my head _"From now on her name will be Platinum Dawn Galactic." _That lady

My eyes widened and tears fell faster than they could form I then yelled "Mommy." I was on my knees

"Yes the lady in that vision is our mother. Do you believe me now?"

I nodded

"Now I will take my leave little miss Galactic." and he was gone

_Everyone was gone I was all alone_

I was still on my knees crying when I heard some people yell "Dawn."

I didn't dare look at them, I couldn't, I was frozen in fear, afraid.

I just stared at the ground wide eyed tears falling

"Dawn." I knew who they were it was Lucas and Barry

"Dawn." they said loader

"DAWN!" They now shouted

I finally looked at them still crying

They got on their knees, grabbed my shoulders, then looked me in the eyes "What happened?"

"I really don't know?" I said looking in the direction my... that stranger went then looked down at there hands

I started to fell faint and finally fainted into Lucas's arms

Lucas started panicking "Barry what... What can we...we do...?"

"Take her to the Pokemon Center maybe they know what to do."

Done right now


	5. The not so whole truth

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Chapter 5**

**The not so whole truth**

**After a week at the Pokemon Center**

**No prov**

"Nurse Joy is she alright it's been a week?" Barry asked

"Boys it looks like she might wake up tomorrow. But, the way she looks could always change over night. I am worried if she will make it or not, right now it's kind of iffy. I'll do my best,"

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Lucas was still looking in the room Dawn was in and sighed.

"You really love her don't you." A strange blond haired lady said a Togakiss next to her

He looked at her then his flush gave the answer away as yes

The Togakiss smiled then looked at the girl like Lucas did and felt sad and went in the room she was in and used a move called healing wish on her and Dawn woke up

**Dawn prov.**

'can't remember what happened yesterday.'

"Toto Gaga Kissssss To Ga."

I looked at the Togakiss "Did you help me wake up from the nightmares Togakiss?"

Togakiss looked at me sad when she looked in my eyes

"Dawn your awake." Lucas gasped running over to me embracing me he then looked into my eyes and gasped "Dawn what happened?" My eyes were colorless blue

"Dark too... too dark scary pitch black." I trailed off with sad colorless eyes

"Anything else?"

"Pain, a...an...and the..." I couldn't speak to painful

"The what Dawn. Please tell me Dawn please I will always be there for you I will help if you tell me. You can always trust me your my best friend, I love you Dawn so tell me what else."

My colorless eyes softened in to a vary, vary dark blue not quite right. Too dark.

I whispered "Nightmares," My voice grew a bit louder "horrible, painful, blood, death, dark, creatures, there's five horrible creatures, screaming, silence, no one, alone." I wouldn't tell anymore

"Dawn you're safe now." He said he then whispered "I will never let those Galactic" My heart aced at that name "people hurt you again. I... I Promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep please."

His eyes widened at that

My eyes were back to normal and I smiled

"Dawn.." he sighed "Even though you could have died you still seem to smile how is that?"

"I really don't know." I said "Lucas did you mean it."

"What?" He jumped back thinking over our conversation

"You said you loved me." I cuddled up close and kissed his cheek

He blushed crimson "Yea guess I did and of course I meant it." He smiled leaning toured me and crawled on to of me me smirking at him because he always tried to crawl on me when he was just playing around

But then Barry ran in and looked at us wide-eyed looking at our vary sexual pose one of his legs was to my left the other too my right "Dawn. Lucas. Lets get going okay." His voice was shaken with both shock and anger as he turned too leave

We jumped to opposite sides of the bed flushed

Lucas left the room followed by me

"Nurse Joy I feel better so I'll be going now." I said

"OK be well now."

I bowed in respect and we left

When we were miles away from the city and nobody was around (Not like games route to the next town) Barry stopped turned around and yelled at us mostly Lucas

"DAWN, LUCAS HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID I MEAN IN A POKÉMON CENTER OF ALL PLACES WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON HAVING THAT UNSPEAKABLE WORD RIGHT THERE! LUCAS HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DEMEANING OUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT HOW COULD YOU." He yelled "AND ANOTHER THING HOW-"

"Barry Stop. He was just playing around anyway. I'm 16 now I am not a little kid anymore you got that I don't need you telling me or Lucas what to do. So we do something stupid, so what, we all make mistakes. Were teenagers that's what we do make stupid mistakes."

"That's right your a teenager you'll get in more trouble and I don't know why but those Team Galactic" I cringed at the name Barry barely noticing "people are after you they might kill you if we don't keep you safe Dawn last time you were left alone with that Saturn guy" Tears started to form in my eyes at the name Saturn "you were hospitalized for a week."

"SHUT UP BARRY!" I yelled "STOP TALKING. JUST STOP OKAY. NEVER SPEAK OF THOSE PEOPLE" Me voice started to turn into a frantic panicky sob "NEAR ME ALRIGHT. Just please please don't. Please Barry please." I fell into Barry' chest crying begging"Please, please stop." Lucas was shocked thinking bitterly _'That should be me not him.'_

Barry was shocked "He hurt you that bad Dawn. Now that's it he's going to pay for making you cry. Team Galactic' going down if it's the last thing I ever do." He said angered she could even fell a growling sound in his warm, warm chest. "I'll never let them touch you, harm you in any way, shape, or form."

Lucas grumbled annoyed at Barry' speech

"Dawn, I promise." He said the same words that Lucas said

Now Lucas smirked closing his eyes as he waited for the whole 'don't make a promise you can't keep' thing I told him but it never came all he heard was a silents

He then opened his eyes to see me peak Barry on the cheek and say "Thank you Barry it means a lot to hear that."

Lucas was dazed

**What will happen next? only I know and soon you will find out. Keep on reading Kay also read my other Vatonage Shipping story with a little Almia Shipping hints.**


	6. Thank You Lucas and NOT Barry

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank You Lucas and NOT Barry**

One hour later

We were a few miles away from Floaroma Town; Lucas was mumbling curse words about Barry and the kissed cheek and Team Galactic but mostly Barry and the newly kissed cheek Barry wouldn't stop talking about and wouldn't talk too me, Barry was feeling the cheek I kissed and wouldn't stop talking to me, and I was regretting not giving that 'promise speech' as Lucas called it to Barry

"Lucas?" I asked in my strongest voice

Silence no response

"Lucas?" My voice fleeing

Nothing but then I saw him a single Team Galactic Grunts hiding ready to catcher me

_'Hmmm... well if he won't talk to me now when I'm safe maybe he'd talk if I'm not.' _I thought not fully thinking it through

"Guys can we rest we've been walking for an hour."

"Yea sure." Barry said not seeing the Galactic Grunt

Lucas was the one who always agreed with me but then he said "No Dawn, let keep going. There's no point in stopping now when were only 30 minutes away" He saw him

"But-" Oh no he saw him

"NO." He practically yelled

Which angered me "Well you know what I'm staying right here." I stomped my foot when I was as close to where the Grunts were as possible

Lucas looked a little panicked as he whispered to Barry

"Come on lets keep going Dawn." Both Barry and Lucas said closing their eyes casually but then they popped open at my vary load shriek

The Grunt grabbed me from behind by the upper part of the chest making me blush

"Oh no Dawn. Hey you let her go." Barry said with a chuckle seeing the blush on my face but then he realized why it was the way the man held on to me

Lucas was so mad you could see fire in his eyes his fist were bald up "Let. Her. Go. Now."

"No can do. Pipsqueak. Commander Mars wants to see her." Now holding a pocket knife to my neck backing up

I was struggling to get free "Lucas help." I saw a hint of hurt on Barry's face

"NOW YOU BETTER LET HER GO RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Lucas yelled running forward and grabbed me out of the mans grip but since the knife was there it cut my face making it bleed and it got an his white T-shirt.

"Barry do it now."

"Right."

Barry did something that Lucas kept me from seeing on purpose all he told me was "You don't need to know what he just did." he said with a slit sinister chuckle I never knew he had but it also was making me wonder what Barry just did but I did hear a yell as the man ran away

He told me to sit down on a rock and he took of his most likely bloodstained shirt and put some disinfectant on it and put it on my face blood still gushing out, head injuries always bleed a lot it seems. I looked up at him in shock but then I thought I bet it was just an excuse to take his shirt off in front of me to show how fit he is. But then I saw a angered expression on his face as he said "Why did you do that Dawn?" He knew

"Do what?"

"You know what you did you saw that Galactic guy didn't you." It wasn't a question "You saw him, I saw you look in the direction of him and stopped right where you where looking at so I want to know why."

"It's just you weren't even paying attention to me at all and I knew you were mad at me and well I knew for a fact you wouldn't talk to me if I was safe so I thought if I wasn't you would. I—I—I'm sorry, Lucas." I then broke down crying right into his bare chest "But it just hurt that you were so mad at me."

Now Lucas felt bad he'd did that to me but then he thought about why he was mad at me to begin with then he stared coldly at me then felt horrible again when he felt true warm alligator tears touch his chest making his eyes soften and he smoothed down my hair "Don't cry Dawn please, please don't cry." He whispered totally forgetting he was ever mad at me

"See I told you that you couldn't keep your promise Lucas." I looked up at him

His eyes widened "Yea guess your right but –"

"So did Barry." I said quietly

He nodded "Why do you trust Barry more than me to keep you safe?" he whispered in me ear

"Because if I told him what I told you he would never, ever get over it, you know Barry he's bull-headed."

"Yea just like you," he sighed "but you could have told him that and not kiss him." he sounded jealous

"Hmm you jealous Lucas?" I narrowed my eyes in a suspicious way

His eyed widened as he blushed saying "Me jealous no way what makes you think that."

"Oh nothing." I sighed

But then we looked at each other we finally noticed that we were so close I kept looking from him to his chest and back again till we let go of each other

Barry walked over to Lucas' bag grabbed a white T-shirt out of it and tossed it at Lucas "Put this on."

As Lucas put it on, I then started to feel light headed maybe I lost too much blood I didn't bother telling the boys I mean I'd be fine by morning. We began to walk. The cut on my face was stinging, like really bad, but I didn't want to worry them so my lips stayed shut. Keeping quiets a good idea, wrong.

Sorry took so long I keep having teachers call home saying I'm not listening or I'm too busy drawing. I hate my teachers all I love my Social Studies teacher shes the only one who has not called.


	7. Please Get Well

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS DO DO WITH THE OWNERSHIP OF POKEMON!**

**Chapter 7  
Please Get Well**

As Lucas put it on, I then started to feel light headed maybe I lost too much blood I didn't bother telling the boys I mean I'd be fine by morning. We began to walk. The cut on my face was stinging, like really bad, but I didn't want to worry them so my lips stayed shut. Keeping quiets a good idea, wrong.

The fist thing I said was, "Hey can we get a room in the Pokemon center I feel a little bit tired."

"Okay," Not noticing my weird behavior, for now.

They asked for a room for three then left me inside to sleep, while they had an adventure around the town.

But as soon as they leave I run straight to the bathroom and lock the door throwing up in the toilet.

I cried as it happened.

"W-why do I feel so-so sick all of a sudden?" I asked myself.

My head hurt really badly as I flushed down the throw up and kept my back to the door, knees to my chest in the Fetal Position, crying.

"Saturn, a bad guy is my brother what do I do." I whispered tears falling.

**Hours later**

"Dawn!"

"Dawn!"

I heard a knocking on the Bathroom door.

"Dawn you okay? DAWN!"

I must have fallen asleep.

I looked down I was covered in blood, my-my Blood.

I coughed up blood.

"Lucas, Barry!" Tears fell down my face.

A load sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

"At least we know she's alive Barry."

"Yeah."

"Dawn?" Lucas asked

"Dee?" Barry Asked.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I don't know." My blood came out of my mouth.

"Can you move, can you open the door?"

"I-I-I don't know."

I reached towards the door knob and turned it, opening the door but collapsing onto my side.

The two ran in and elevated my head.

"Dawn. What happened?" Lucas asked crying.

"I-I-I don't know-" I coughed up more blood, I-I couldn't breath. I was dieing.

Lucas picked me up and ran me to nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy!"

"Oh my Arceus!" She was shocked at what she saw, I was covered in blood, "What-what happened?"

"We don't know, she was just coughing up blood. Will she be okay nurse Joy?" Lucas cried.

"Lay her down." She demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." He laid me down on a hospital bed.

**Hours later**

The nurse walked over to the two worried boys.

"Nurse is she-"

"Don't worry boys, she just caught something that entered her blood system, that was never meant to be in human blood, and her blood was naturally trying to get rid of it causing her to get sick, and trow up the contaminated blood, she's stabilized and on antibiotics. She'll be fine by morning break. I've already sent Chancey to clean the blood from your room. So you two should go on to bed. Chancey and I will be watching over her while she sleeps tonight. So she'll be fine."

"Okay, Nurse Joy, and thank you for everything."

"It's quite alright boys."

But how did that chemical enter her blood stream. She asked herself.

"Night." The two left for bed.

**Their room**

"Barry?" Lucas asked laying down in red poke'ball PJ's.

"Yeah Lucas." Barry was already on his bed in orange and white stripped PJ's.

"Do you think Dawns okay? I'm worried about her."

"Me too. I bet she's fine, she's always fine. We'll all be fine. Like we've always been."

"You know that's not what I was talking about. We're losing her in a game more serious than we thought. I think she actually trusts them more than us and that's what kills me the most. She's trusting complete strangers over us, she's not even all that scared of them anymore. What did that Saturn guy do to her? She's not the same girl, she can't be. She's not smiled as much as she used to, so now I'm just worried. What do we do if she chooses them over us?" Lucas sounded panicked and mad.

"Dude that will never happen, she loves us to much to leave us for total strangers, I still wonder what that guy said to her she always seems so sad since then, I think, but maybe it's just our imaginations. We were unconscious when he talked to her. So I am worried too. I really miss that smile she used to have."

"Tomorrow let's cheer her up, well if she's better by taking her to the flower shop or the big flower garden behind the city." Lucas suggested.

"Agreed."

"Night Barry. I really hope Dawn feels better in the morning."

"Me too. Night Lucas."

And they both fell asleep quickly and slept through the night.

They both got showers and got dressed in their usual attire and ran towards the room Dawn was in.

"Is Dawn alright now, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes she's quite alright, she's released to leave now, but if she starts looking any paler than she is now bring her back here or to an other Pokemon Center, for more treatment. Her blood is clean, but she still lost a lot of it."

"Yes Ma'am."

The two boys walked into the room I was in, closing the private room door behind them, I was sitting up in the hospital bed watching a reality TV show. Princess the Piplup (Who I keep forgetting to add into the story) in my lap.

"Barry, Lucas." I hugged them, tighter than ever before.

"Dawn get dressed we have a special surprise for you."

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom forgetting to lock the door on accident. I turned on the hot water, and waited.

"Awe so we aren't going to get a show for out surprise we had for you, so upsetting." He joked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throw the door.

"We were only kidding, Dee lighten up-" Barry stuck his head in the bathroom, thinking I was still fully clothed, since the door was unlocked, his face went red, he saw my panties and bra on the floor, one leg in the bath the other out, as I was getting in, good thing he didn't really see anything but my leg.

I screamed, "GET OUT PERVERT!"

He slammed the door shut, "Sorry."

He was flushed.

"BARRY..." Lucas growled, "What did you see?" He fists clenched into balls.

"Nothing." He looked at his feet, thinking about what had just happened.

That was the closest I've ever been to a naked female, without a towel around them, even if it wasn't even anything to see but some of her leg. He Thought.

"All I saw was some of your leg. I swear." He said, "Dawn I'm sorry, come on please answer, I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were undressed, I thought you were still fully clothed I'm Sorry. Dee-Dee."

10 minutes later I came walking out of the bathroom fully clothed, in a red short skirt, and black low cut tank-top, with a white clothe type undershirt under it, much like my other one I threw away because of the blood, a Red Beanie, and red boots.

"Dee I'm sorry, come on please answer me. Please." He begged.

"Learn How to Knock." I smirked.

"Learn How to Lock." He shot back.

"Well What's the surprise?"

"You'll see. Follow us." They Both took my hand and ran out the door.

Sorry it took me so long to update.


	8. A sweet yet possibly scary surprise

**I Just realized I unknowingly gave up on like a lot of my on going stories... I feel so bad about it so I'm gonna try to write a who lot more~ Kay~ I promise! Sorry I like freaking disappeared, but I'm back now!**

**Barry and Lucas and Platinum/Dawn Friends or More**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS DO DO WITH THE OWNERSHIP OF POKEMON!**

**WARNING: Has slightly pervy scenes.**

**Chapter 8  
A sweet yet possibly scary surprise**

"Guys where are we going!" Dawn asked for what seemed like the sixth millionth time, winks at Barry, PLAN IN MOTION.

"Come on Dee! It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you!" Barry laughed.

"Aww but..." she wined.

"No buts Dawn." Lucas smiled.

She smirked mischievously, "Please..." Clinging onto both of the boys arms, their arms held closely and tightly to the side of her chest, "Pretty please tell me..." She EEVEE eye them.

Lucas' face starts to turn red, "H-Hey D-D-Dawn! C-Come on, quit i-i-it..." Avoiding eye contact, "w-w-we're in p-p-public..." PLAN WORKING! Operation Get Lucas EXTREAMLY flustered... They knew it was a little bit of a mean plan but... it was a hell of a lot of fun to go through with it.

"I'll stop if you tell me were we are going..." She purred in a rather sexy voice, causing the two to tense up, even though Barry was in on the whole thing...

"D-D-Dawn...?" Lucas Protested, really red.

"Tell me please!" Squeezing their arms closer to herself.

People starring at them...

Lucas and Barry get slightly red in the face, trying really hard not to do something to Dawn that they'd regret.

"D-Dawn... Q-Quit it... p-p-p-people are starring..." Lucas stuttered

"Since when have we cared if people were starring..." She smiled mischievously.

"Yeah Dee come on... lets leave mister do-the-right-thing behind..." Barry smirking.

"Yep! LETS!" Released Lucas' arm and walks away still clinging to Barry.

The twosome were only joking about leaving Lucas behind but Lucas seemed really pissed off...

"Lucas something wrong... we weren't really gonna leave you behind! We were only joking..." Dawn, "we sorry..." Lets go of Barry's arm.

Barry smiles, "Yeah, we're real sorry!"

Lucas Grumbles, "Whatever..."

Dawn looks upset, "Please no be mad at me Lucas..."

Lucas smiles, "I'm not mad anymore..."

"R-Really!?" Dawn sniffles.

"Yeah see this smile," Smiled a genuine smile, "See, I no mad!"

She smiles up at him, "O-Okay... good! Lets go to wherever you two are taking me! Kay!"

Lucas says, "Kay!"

"Sure," Barry laughs.

Both boys lead the way.

**DAWN PROV**

I follow them only to end up getting lost in a large crowd of people.

I look around in a panicky sort of way, _O-Oh no... I-I-I-I lost sight of them..._

_I-I-I cant see them. W-What should I do...?_

"HEY!" A gruff scary voice sounds from behind.

I turn on my heels terrified, to see a very large man looking at me, very close to me... very close.

_W-What dose he want...?_

"Your a pretty girl wanna have a little F.U.N with me... A girl like you gotta know how ta have some fun!" He laughed, grabbing me by the waist holding me to his side painfully tight.

_W-W-Where a-are B-B-Barry and L-Lucas w-w-when I-I-I n-n-need them..._

**With the guys**

"W-Where c-c-could she b-b-be?! I-I-I-I thought she was right behind us!" Lucas and Barry panicked.

Barry says, "S-S-S-She must have lost sight of us in that big crowd...*

"Not good..."

**Back to Dawn**

He practically threw me into a hotel room...

"W-W-What d-do you want w-with me...?" I said really scared...

The man smirked, "Like I said we're gonna have some fun..." Pushes me onto the bed, hand moving up my body onto my breasts.

_NO!_

I let out a scream.

I heard load Banging.

"HELP! MEEEE!" I screamed even loader.

The man growled.

"OPEN UP!" I heard Barry's voice from the other side of the door.

"B-BARRY!" I cried.

"D-Dawn! A-A-Are you o-o-okay!?"

"Y-Y-Yes! H-Help me!" I pleaded.

The man hit me really hard in the face and stomach to shut me up, "BE QUIET KID!"

I let out a scream in absolute agony... Tears fall down my face... and I went unconscious.

"DAWN!" Barry kicked the door down in a fit of complete rage.

Barry's eyes laid upon the scene of The Scary bald man on top of a bruised and beaten up me.

"DAWWWN!" Barry would have killed the man but then he noticed me slowly awaking...

"B-B-Barry..." I burst into tears... grabbing onto Barry's arm, "H-H-Hold me..."

Barry smiled down at her, "O-Oh Dawn... Don't cry..." Holds her closely, "L-Lets get you back to the Pokemon center so you can sleep..."

I nodded, "B-Barry w-w-w-wheres L-L-Lucas..." I sob.

Barry frowns, "He went looking around where you disappeared, I-I told him you weren't around there but... he wouldn't believe me..." Holding Dawn close to his chest...

I look up at him, "O-Oh okay... I-I no feel well..."

"I'll carry you then!" Lifts me into his arms.

"Okay..." I slowly fell asleep...

He smiled carrying me back to the Pokemon Center.

When Barry arrived at the Pokemon Center, Lucas still wasn't back yet, so he laid me on one of the beds and smiled at me...

I quickly woke up...

"Barry... I cold... c-can you lay down with me for a-a-a little w-w-while... p-p-please..." I looked up at him, upset...

"Y-Yeah! Of Course!" He crawls into bed with me under the covers and I cuddle into him.

"M-Much warmer..." I smile, "Thanks Barry..."

"It's fine Dawn..." Strokes her back.

"N-Night... Barry..."

"Night... Dawn..."

I finally finished Chapter 8!


End file.
